


Sadistically Sensual: Smutty Loki Fanfic

by Avalonmedieval



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Loki Can Be Sweet, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Falls In Love, Love, Manhandling, NO domestic violence, NO rape, Oral Sex, Redemption, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, fairy tale romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> Loki sets out to kidnap Jane as revenge against Thor, however plans change when he realizes that he has accidentally nabbed Jane's vivacious sister. <b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hail King Loki

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love story inspired by all those cheesy romances I used to read...

 

Loki exhaled, reclined in his throne with one leg propped up almost sensually, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Mandel stood before his king with his eyes averted. He knew better. He knew Loki's twisted mind. Something dark dwelled there, always conspiring revenge.

"I want her." Loki said casually as if he were requesting a mere slice of cake.

Almost afraid to inquire, Mandel asked "Her, my lord?"

Loki sighed as if disgusted with the Frost Giant. "Jane! The mortal wench that has captured my brother's heart!"

Mandel felt his gut clinch; one never knew when Loki might slash off their head. One minute Loki might seem calm, even normal, and for no reason at all, he would snap and erupt into a blood thirsty rampage.

Mandel obediently kneeled before the new king. "As you request, my lord." Like everyone else in Jötunheim, Mandel obeyed Loki's commands even though they secretly despised him. Loki was never meant to rule Jötunheim. Although born to the king of the Frost Giants, he had been abandoned as an infant to the temple as a sacrifice, where he would have perished if not for the meddling Asgardian King, who raised Loki as his own son.

Loki glared at Mandel's back as he hurried to fulfill his mission. He hated the Frost Giants as much as he hated his own blood. He was only here because he had no place else to go.


	2. Captured

The soft illumination of the full moon cast a magical mist upon the desert turning everything in its path silver. Ivy glanced up at the sky drowned in stars. She exhaled and stretched out across a picnic table soaking up star-dust. She relished tranquility, something she rarely received living on campus.

 

Glaring into the gleaming glow of the night’s sky, mystical images of other worlds pounced in her mind. Her sister, Jane, would laugh at her. Jane was the level-headed scientist and Ivy, the silly hearted dreamer.

 

Ivy closed her eyes to dream. She loved it here and planned to enjoy her time in the feral, unbroken lands of the west before returning to the university.

 

An odd rustling sound from afar returned Ivy to reality. She sat up glancing in all directions. When she saw nothing out of the ordinary, she decided the intrusion must have been born from the sigh of the wind. She almost smiled at her own foolishness.

 

Just as Ivy was about to recline and rejoin her mentally conjured fantasy, a frigid strong hand wrapped around her mouth from behind. 


	3. I am not Jane

Ivy moaned as she slowly woke. She was freezing. Wiping the slumber from her eyes, she sat up trying to figure out where she was and why it was so cold.

Darkness oozed from the four walls that surrounded her. She could hear curtains of frosty rain and sleet from outside a lone window. Crawling across the icy floor, she pulled herself up to peer out the crystallized pane. Below lay a glacier. An unnatural darkness loomed over the icy land as if forlorn.

"Have a good rest?" Mandel hissed as he slithered from a dark corner.

Ivy squealed, slamming her back against the wall to get as far away as she could from the glowing eyed giant. Memories of her terrible ordeal flooded. She had been attacked and kidnapped by this frozen demon and brought through some Hollywood-like portal to frozen desolation. The beating she suffered must have knocked her out.

"Get your creepy ass away from me!" Ivy snapped, trying hard to conceal the fear glazing her voice.

"It is not me you should fear." Mandel chuckled with a hint of perversion layering his tone.

Ivy rose her eyebrows in question, "What do you mean?"

"Loki shall render your doom, little mortal."

Ivy took a step forward. She had heard that name before, but with her mind still a blur, she could not recall exactly where. "Who is Loki?"

Before Mandel could reply, the door burst open. Ivy expected to see another giant, but instead an average size man with long, unruly midnight hair entered. He was dressed in complimentary black and wore a sort of jeweled staff by his side. His flawless face remained expressionless, but his cerulean eyes glared with hostile radiance.

"Leave us." He commanded the Frost Giant with ascending supremacy.

"Yes, King Loki." Mandel sprinted from the room.

Ivy's heart buckled. She edged backwards until her backside was pinned against the icy wall. The young man smiled with sinister passion at her retreat. He read her fear and it was obvious that it aroused him.

He approached her like a panther stalking a defenseless fawn. Ivy glanced away as if she was contemplating escape.

"You cannot escape me." Loki purred.

"What do you want with me?" Ivy mustered enough courage to ask.

Loki stood only inches from her body. He, about a foot taller, hovered over her petite figure boasting a nefarious sneer. Lethargically, he caressed her cheek and whispered, "You are not at all what I expected, Jane."

Loki found himself captivated in the bewitchment of her gaze, her fathomless eyes diluted by the casting of twilight from the window. It shimmered upon her waist length honey-coated curls. She was exquisite; too enchanting for his arrogant, bulky brother.

Ivy sucked in her bottom lip as if she wanted to speak, but was too shy to voice her thoughts. The unintentional gesture invoked his loins to ache. She had no idea how alluring she really was.

Finally she spoke, her voice faint. "I am not Jane."

Breaking a trance, Loki dropped his hand and shook his head. "What?"

Ivy nodded, "I am Ivy. Jane is my elder sister."

"Arrrr!" Loki bellowed.

The Frost Giant quickly answered his master's anger. "What is wrong, sire?"

Loki turned from Ivy. "You brought me the wrong bitch!" He raged.

Before Mandel could reply, Loki extended his staff and Mandel shattered into a thousand shreds of ice.

Ivy shrieked and dashed toward the door. She was not quick enough. Loki seized her from behind. Defiantly, she kicked him causing him to slam her face-first into the wall. He pressed his body against her backside, trapping her. With one hand, he gripped her throat cutting off her oxygen. When she ceased to resist, he ran his other hand up her belly and buried it into her breasts in an erotically cruel manner. She could feel his manhood harden like steel, forbidding what was to come. His voice a threat, he growled, "Your sister made my brother a better man. Perhaps if I were to fuck you, I too would evolve into a good man."

Loki released her throat enough so that she was able to breathe. He still held her, pressing his cock to her backside.

Breathlessly, Ivy whispered, "You killed that man."

Loki laughed menacing as he span her around to face him. He chuckled sarcastically. "You should be more worried about what I am going to do to you."

He pinned her between the wall and his virile body. Ivy was forced to peer into see his face as he spoke. His breath was warm upon her face.

"Do you know what I am?"

Ivy remained silent, her eyes beaming of fright.

Loki continued, "I am a god! Do you know what that means? It means I bear power and strength; _more vitality than you could ever imagine!_  And you are just a mere mortal; a weak, frail mortal."

Loki brutally grasped a fistful of Ivy's hair and lowered his lips to her mouth, so intimately close that he could almost taste her sweet nectar. He shoved his aroused cock against her womb, grinding hard to intimidate her with his massive, god-like size. "When my brother fucks his mortal wench, he holds back so not to spilt her into. But not me. When I fuck, I do not show mercy."

Tears bloomed in Ivy's eyes. Loki's smile melted. He released her and stepped a few feet backwards. "He was no man. He was a Frost Giant. His life held no value. And you are not the victim I sent for, and now your life bears no value to me."

Loki turned and abandoned Ivy, leaving her to ponder her fate beneath the cold glare of the hollow night.


	4. Where is my Sister?

 

When Jane returned home from work, she found signs of a struggle surrounding the snug picnic area outside her motorhome, and Ivy no where in sight. Panic seized her heart as she began to shout for Ivy. She dashed into the desert, her mind set on finding her delicate sister. Ivy was not like Jane. She was frail. Not in mind, but in experience. She was often reckless and viewed the world with a pristine perspective. One day Ivy would be forced to see the world as its true nature, but Jane did not want that time to be today.

 

“Ivy!” Jane shouted revealing the despair in her heart.

 

“Jane!"

 

Jane darted back toward the motorhome to find Thor searching for her.

 

As soon as he saw her, he fled in her direction and scooped her up, hugging her, spinning in circles. “My scout sent word that my brother ordered you captured! I thought you were in harm’s way.”

 

“Oh my God, Thor! Ivy! Loki took Ivy!”

 

Thor’s happiness melted. “Ivy, your sister?” He had never met Ivy, but knew that she often visited Jane during college holidays.

 

“Yes, my little sister. Thor, we have to find her. She isn’t strong. She won’t last!” Jane’s voice quivered as tears filled her pretty eyes. The mere thought of her precious sister with that sinister Loki almost choked her.

 

 

Thor collected Jane in his arms. Kissing her head, he assured her, “Do not cry, dear one. I will rescue Ivy. No harm will fall upon her.” Even as Thor uttered the words, his insides twirled. Loki had changed since he lost the kingdom, his family, his home. Loki had lost everything and in Loki’s eyes, it was all because of Thor. Loki might have power over the Frost Giants, but he was no match for Thor. Jane was the only way Loki could hurt him. And when he realized that the woman he nabbed wasn't Jane, he would explode and take his anger out on Ivy. Loki bore a twisted, and at times,  a demented mind. Thor could not bring himself to tell Jane this, instead, he would remain optimistic and pray that the girl did not do anything foolish to set his brother off. 


	5. A Twisted Mind

Ivy awoke to the sound of the door opening. Jumping up, she wrapped her arms around her body. She exhaled and watched her breath fog rise. It seemed even colder than the night before.

A Frost Giant woman entered the room and motioned for her to follow. Ivy obeyed.

The woman led Ivy to a cozy room with a searing hearth and a large bed littered with fluffy pillows. A tray of food and a cup of steaming brew awaited Ivy on a table by the fire. The woman pointed toward the food and then at the steaming bath.

"Is this all for me?" Ivy was astonished.

The woman nodded and closed the door, leaving Ivy to dine.

After relishing the much-needed bath, Ivy dressed in a robe that had warmed by the fire. She was brushing her locks when Loki entered.

Ivy had been expecting the return of the frost woman and was surprised to see Loki; surprised and a bit frightened. She dropped the golden-handled brush and stood. Her eyes wide and frightened like that of a frightened foal.

Loki's reflection was blank revealing no emotion. He carried himself with an arrogant male grace that boasted of supremacy. He sat down in a chair in front of Ivy's bed, reclining so that he sprawled his legs apart.

"Sit!" He demanded.

Defiantly, Ivy balled her fists to her side and hesitantly obeyed. She was not used to taking orders from anyone. Loki noted the insolence in her demeanor causing him to smirk.

Once sitting in front of him, she initiated the conversation. "I know you. You are my sister's boyfriend's brother."

Loki smirk evolved into a praising smile. "Smart girl."

"Jane told me about Asgard, Thor, Odin, and the Frost Giants. She told me everything, but I did not believe her. I thought she was joking."

"Why would you think she jests?" Loki inquired with a serious tone.

Ivy cast her eyes down, almost embarrassed, "Because I adore fantasy. I thought she was playing a game with me."

"This is not a game. Is it?" Loki said reaching down to smooth his pants near his loins, causing Ivy to follow his hands with her eyes. Even limp, his size bulged from beneath its leather bonds.

Ivy blinked away. She had not meant to look at that.

"Are you frightened of me?" Loki asked, shielding a grin.

"You did kill a man yesterday." She replied, flushed. She was not as terrified as she behaved yesterday. After all, he had ordered her moved into a cozy room. He obviously had no plans to murder her.

"I told you he was not a human. And that is not what I meant. I frighten you in other ways."

Ivy crossed her arms. "Stop torturing me! What are you going to do with me?" He was playing a cruel game and she did not want to participate.

Loki leaned close to her, stretching out to fondle a strand of unruly hair. "What would you like me to do to you?"

Flaunting insolence, Ivy jerked her head back, freeing her locks from his grasp.

Loki chuckled softly. "I like that."

"You like what?" She spat.

"Your reckless defiant nature." Loki replied with a chime in his voice. He suddenly sat forward and wrapped his fingers around her chin. "You are terrified of me. You know I hold your life in the palm of my hand, yet you refuse to bow at my feet." Tightening his grip, he continued, "Thor has something I need and my original intent was to offer your sweet sister to him in trade. But you see, what he has, he cannot give me. If he did, he would lose his kingdom, his father the king, his home. He would lose everything; everything that he stole from me. And if he refused my request, he would lose his heart."

Loki released Ivy's chin and rose. "Thor brought Jane to Asgard to remain safe from me, but I do not need Jane now that I have you."

Loki turned to leave as Ivy stood and called out in confusion. "I do not understand. I mean nothing to Thor! He doesn't even know me."

Loki turned and smiled. "Exactly, but Jane will not accept that excuse, and when your blood falls upon his hands, Thor will lose his heart."

"You bastard!" Ivy hissed venomously.

"Why, yes I am. How did you know?" Loki laughed his way out of Ivy's room.


	6. Foolish Trust

The next morning, the frost woman bid Ivy to dress in a fur riding dress and led her to the stables where several frost giants were mounting.

Loki rode out of nowhere and scooped Ivy up, placing her in front of him.

"Where are you taking me?" Ivy demanded.

Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the cove of his body. His body was warm and inviting. "Just enjoy the ride." He smirked cocky.

As they rode across the endless ice, their stallion in rapid gallop causing Ivy's rear to rock rhythmically against Loki's manhood. Her breasts jiggled up and down against his arms that surrounded her waist. He grew stiff within minutes. Ivy felt him swollen and tried to wriggle away. Loki denied her request and held her tighter.

Loki pushed her swaying hair to one side and pressed his warm lips to her ear and gently blew as he whispered. "I can feel your heart pounding."

Ivy cocked her head so that her mouth was overly close to his. "Of course! I am near the man who promises to murder me."

"That is not why your heart beats so hard."

"If you are going to kill me, just do it and be done with it. Stop terrorizing me!"

Loki arched his hips to caress Ivy's petite rear with his pulsating shaft. "Do you feel that? Huh? Does it feel like a man who plots your death? Have I so much as hurt you?"

Ivy bit her bottom lip, refusing to reply. The god or man, whatever he was, changed like the wind.

"Answer me." His voice sensual as if coaxing a virgin to her demise.

Ivy relaxed into the warm cove of his body, turned her face so that their eyes locked and whispered. "No."

Loki unbuttoned the top portion of her dress and twirled his finger around an erect nipple. "It seems I am not the only one aroused."

"You are dangerous Loki. You frighten me."

"Yes, I am, and yet, that excites you. I told you before, you are reckless, but so am I." Loki liked the fact that she did not bother to try to remove his hand. Heart pounding, she allowed him to fondle her. 

"If your plan worked and I was Jane, would your behavior be the same?" She asked.

Loki applied pressure to her nipple, his voice evolving from sensuality to murderous. "I would have stripped her naked and chained her legs apart, and commanded every Frost Giant in the realm to rape her into bloody shreds."

Ivy tried to jerk away, but Loki matched her anger, forcing her to remain in his sadistically sensual entrapment. "But you are not Jane. You are Ivy… and you are all mine."

There was no doubt in Ivy's mind that Loki's soul was twisted. He was dangerous, yet his touch stirred something inside her that it should not. Her mind whirled, she should be terrified of him and to a point she was. It was her body that betrayed her good sense. It was every woman's fantasy to be captured by a fierce, dominating, yet virile, sexy warrior and be fucked into a passionate, forbidden frenzy. Just like in those cheesy romance novels. But this was real life. Loki was not a character in a book that would evolve into a loving husband once he had had her. He was crazy; a sadist that would make her suffer if granted the chance.

Ivy closed her eyes trying hard to banish the frivolous girly delusions from her mind. It was time to grow up.

Loki held his hand up and the Frost Giants halted. The platoon stopped by the edge of a snow-covered cliff. Loki helped Ivy dismount and pointed to the cliff. "Go and see."

Ivy felt her insides clench. _Was he about to shove her to her doom?_

Loki read her thoughts and smiled with matchless charm. "Look."

Ivy headed to the edge with caution. Suddenly, her fear-tighten expression turned into a beautiful smile. Below the cliff lay a flat frosty terrain blanketed with cuddly polar bears. With a voice radiating childish delight, she squealed, "Oh my gosh! How beautiful!"

Loki muttered, "Yes, beautiful".

She glanced at him, but he was not looking at the bears below, instead his eyes were fixed upon her.

Ivy's reflection grew serious as she held his gaze.

He stared at her for a few moments before allowing his eyes to trail to her full lips. They were blood-red due to the chill in the air. Her cheeks were flushed. Her hair wind-tossed and untamed like the spirit she bore. He wanted her like he had wanted no other. Apart of him desired to dominate her, even hurt her, force her to bend to his will, but he had no desire to break her. And apart of him wanted to take her tenderly, hear her cries of pleasure beneath his body.

Loki turned to the Frost Giants. "Wait here for our return."

Loki rode Ivy down into the valley and through a shimmering light. Once on the other side, there was no more snow, only spring green. As far as the eyes could venture swayed emerald grass, dense oaks, and clusters of colorful wild flowers. A winding river, the color of the sea, flowed gently against the rocks. Bunnies and deer drank from it, paying no attention to the human intruders.

"What is this place?" Ivy asked, mesmerized with its eternal splendor.

"The outer layer of Asgard. A place of refuge for the creatures that once roamed your world."

"What do you mean? We still have deer and rabbits."

Loki halted his steed and lifted Ivy to the ground. "Look", he pointed.

Ivy sharply inhaled as a saintly white unicorn soared above the treetops. A centaur trotted by. Mystical creatures of old grazed all around.

"Loki!" She exclaimed in the voice of a delighted child. 

He replied by taking her into his arms and kissing her. Ivy was surprised at the gentleness in his kiss. Ivy knew better, but responded by opening her mouth allowing him to sample her. With expert precision, he explored her mouth slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth. Ivy had never been kissed like this before. This was something out of movie. Passion like this did not exist in the real world.

He withdrew and tilted her face to view him. He gently brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"It is like a fantasy here." She beamed. And then sadly, she added, "But all dreams must come to an end."

"Must they?" Loki asked before gently nipping her chin.

"How can you behave this way one minute and in another, such a monster?"

"It is my nature. I am part demon. My real father was the King of the Frost Giants. My mother was a citizen of Asgard that he had captured and raped."

Ivy placed her hand to his heart. "There is good in you, Loki. I can feel it."

"More evil than good I am afraid." He said with remorse seeping from his majestic eyes.

"It doesn't have to be like that."

Loki smiled as he embraced her tiny hand. "It wasn't always." He went on to explain his life among Asgard and how he once fought against evil at his brother's side. He told her of his demise, the betrayal, and how he turned to the Frost Giants because of Thor and of the broken heart that his father had reaped. "So you see, little one, the old me is buried deep inside, frozen, never to thaw."

A single tear cascaded down Ivy's cheek. Loki captured it and caressed it away. "I have to be careful with you. You do not mean to, but you seek to defrost me."

"Loki..." Ivy began, but her words faded as he glanced past her. She turned in the direction of his view and spotted two human forms watching them from afar.

Loki motioned for them to come forth. As they obeyed, he possessively wrapped his arms around Ivy from her backside as if she were an erotic prisoner.

The men stopped in hearing range.

Loki shouted to them. "Tell Thor to bring me the Cosmic Cube in return for this worthless mortal."

Loki then twirled Ivy around forcing her back on his stallion.

Betrayed and humiliated, Ivy struggled, trying to break free of his insistent grip.

Loki laughed at her fruitless plight and wrapped his fingers around her neck, slightly choking her, but more so to frighten her in submission. "Be still." He warned dryly.

Defiant and lacking good sense in the heat of rage, Ivy exploded, "I hate you! I will forever abhor you! You are a monster! A heartless beast!"

Loki growled, infuriated with her reckless temper tantrum, and cut off her oxygen. Ivy gasped, no longer able to fight him, and collapsed in his embrace.

"Good girl." Loki whispered. Kicking his horse in the ribs, they rushed back into the frosty wasteland.


	7. Heart Broken

Jane felt as if her heart had just shattered into a million pieces as Thor explained Loki's trade was impossible.

"You do not understand, Jane. The Cosmic Cube is not mine to trade. It belongs to my people. We have guarded it for years. If it fell in the Frost Giants' hands, war would spread rampant."

"Loki has promised to kill my sister if you do not grant him the cube!"

"As much I hate to say this for I do not wish to hurt you, but your sister's life is only one life compared to the thousands if Loki possessed the Cosmic Cube."

Jane stepped back as if Thor had physically slapped her across her face. "My sister's life may be insignificant to you and your kingdom, but not to me! She is all I have left in the world. She is my only family. I promised my mother on her deathbed that I would always place Ivy first in my life. She means more to me than you ever will!"

Jane turned to leave. Thor reached out to halt her departure. "Where are you going?"

"To offer myself to Loki in Ivy's stead."

Thor shook his head vehemently. "No, Jane! As much as I love you, I could not trade the cube even for you."

"I know that, Thor." Jane replied as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him softly. "This is goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are really short, but fast-paced.


	8. Lust, nothing more

Ivy followed the frost woman to the dining hall where Loki and several Frost Giants dined on a selection of smoked turkey legs, honey-glazed ham, and roasted duck. The aroma smelled marvelous, but Ivy was too conflicted to notice. She was sick at heart. Her morning with Loki cast her world into spirals.

"Please sit. Dine with me for I have something important to reveal to you." Loki said with his usual charm.

Ivy placed her hands on her curvy hips and glared at him before pulling out a chair. Loki smiled. He may have wounded her heart, but he had not broken her.

"A message hailed from Asgard only moments ago. Thor has agreed to the trade."

Ivy eyes widen. "Then you will release me?"

Loki nodded, trying hard to conceal his mental anguish. "I am a man of my word. Thor will collect you tomorrow."

Ivy reached for a chalice of wine and downed it in one huge gulp. She slammed it back on the table and stood. As she was shoving her chair against the table, she uttered, "Then Loki you will have everything that you desire!"

As she fled the room, Loki felt his heart heaved. _No, he did not have everything he wanted_. He turned his own chalice up. It was a good thing that she was leaving because for the first time in years, his heart beat. She had managed to break into the thick wall of ice that shielded his heart.

Ivy marched back and forth in her room. She talked aloud to herself. "I should be glad that I am leaving! I should be thankful that I am alive." She sank to her knees. "I am thankful."

She closed her eyes, reminiscing her brief moment with Loki's tender side. He may be a villain, but she now saw that he did not have it in him to hurt her physically. He was not evil at heart. His heart had been broken by his father and Thor, and their lies.

Ivy shook her head. _Damn him to hell!_ She was making excuses for him! She had turned into one of those pathetic Stockholm Syndrome women, who made themselves believe they were in love with their captor.

She stood. Angrily, she kicked the wardrobe. _No, that wasn't it_. There was no love in her heart for Loki. Every since she was a little girl, she always tried to bring out the good in people. What had transpired between her and Loki was just her nature calling. The man was a beast, but yet, she had seen good in him.

 

Conflicted, Ivy closed her eyes to clear her thoughts. But it did not work. Sensations warmed her veins. He had kissed her like no man ever had. He had evoked forbidden desires; desires that with anyone else would have made her want to vomit. She squeezed her legs tightly imagining that he was between them. _Damn him and damn herself_. "It's lust, nothing more." She muttered, trying to convince herself.

She had only been with one man; her high school sweetheart who turned out to be a complete failure in bed. She had slept with him only twice. Both times had left her hollow, longing for something more. He had not sated the passion that swelled within her womb. He had been quick and only concerned with his own gratification. It had not been like in the movies, or in those wonderful little romance novels that she secretly read.

"I am a foolish girl." She scolded verbally. She had discussed her sexual dilemma with her sister once and those had been Jane's very words. Jane had told her sex like that only happened in fiction, not real life. Reality had crushed her. Ivy decided that she preferred her books over the real thing, and stayed to herself. She wanted the dream and if she could not have it, she would stay single. _Why give herself to a man for his satisfaction if she was to receive none in return?_

 _Sure_ , she had went on dates, but none of her suitors ever inflamed her. She had erotic fantasies that she had never discussed with anyone, not even her sister whom she trusted most in the world. Fetishes that her sister would condemn as perversions, Ivy imagined in the dark of night. She had never met any man, except fictional characters in books, that were able to fulfill those taboo desires, until now. And Loki was that person. She had no doubt. He may be a bit mad, but she bet he could have sex like she fantasized about.

Ivy stared at the wall, her mind in turmoil. This was to be the rest of life. "No!" She hissed.

She marched across the room and inhaled a bottle of wine. If disappointment was to be the rest of life, she would live if just for one night. Tomorrow she would return to her old life and the boring real world that lacked passion; a world where unicorns only existed in imagination, a society obsessed with reality TV, and electronics, a world that she did not belong to.

Finishing the bottle, she opened the door and ordered the guard to summon Loki to her chambers. She slammed the door and shed her clothes. She put on her robe, _nothing but the robe,_ and waited for Loki and for her moment of life.

 


	9. Reckless

Loki dreaded facing Ivy. He knew what was to come. She was going to shout and fight like women like to do. He had wounded her heart. He had read the intent in her eyes, she had seen good in him when there was none.

Reaching her door, he inhaled a deep breath mustering courage and entered, leaving the guard to ponder why his king was behaving abnormally. Loki had not been himself since the mortal woman arrived.

Ivy stood in the middle of the room wearing only a robe, low-cut revealing a set of perfect breasts. Silky curls spilled down to her waist. Her cheeks were flushed from over indulgence. Their eyes locked. He saw the passion boiling inside them. He started for her at the same time she rushed into him.

As they met, she leaped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He gripped her rear, bracing her. Her lips captured his in an almost violent kiss. She tasted a mixture of sweet grapes and spice, all that nice.

"You are intoxicated." He said with a sudden feeling that what he wanted to do with her was wrong. Sober, she would not behave this way.

"No, I only drank enough to take you."

Loki gasped, his manhood stiffened. He had been wrong about her. "Is that what you want?" Loki asked, now throbbing with eager anticipation.

"Do not hold back. I want the god, not the man!"

Loki noted the sassiness in her demand. She was too reckless for her own good, but that quality had been what compelled him. He tossed her on to the bed, freeing the robe from her body. He spread her legs, straddling her. Looming over her petite figure, he ran his fingers from her breasts, down her abdomen, and into her intimate threshold. Her flesh felt silky and flawless, warm against the cold of his flesh. "You are fucking perfect." He growled admiring her immaculate body.

He withdrew his fingers and stuck them in his mouth. He purred as he licked his lips as if he were a child that had just finished licking a lollipop. "You are delicious too."

Ivy liked that. She loved that he made her feel intoxicating. Even if he had said nothing, his eyes had spoken for him. He saw her as enchantress.

Loki tugged off his tunic and lowered his mouth to her breast. Barely brazen her flesh, he feathered his tongue in a circular motion around each taut nipple. When they harden to their max, he kissed, suckled, and bit them until her body began to spasm.

Satisfied, he made his way to her neck making sure to leave his mark upon her flesh. Finally, he ravished her mouth until her lips become so swollen that he feared they would bleed. By morning, her beautiful mouth would bear his lust.

Kissing a trail across her firm belly, he spread her legs, and parted her intimate lips so that his mouth obtained a snug grip on her swollen pink flesh. Sucking, biting, licking, he tantalized her pulsating clit without restraint. Several times, Ivy revealed her inexperience to control her emotions by trying to pull his mouth from her. Each time, he restricted her hands and buried his face until she followed her instincts and rode her pussy against his face. In between sips, he inhaled her scent which only set him into a mauling frenzy. Finally, her moans turned into lustful sobs and her thrusts evolved into a convulsion of quivers. Loki remained below until he slurped every drop of her creamy essence.

"Oh my god, Loki!" She cried, astonished that foreplay could be so gratifying.

Loki could not help himself, he chuckled as he drew to her mouth. Her lack of experience enticed his loins. The anticipation to stretch her to fit his size raged in the back of his mind. That would come, but first he had other plans for his virginal prey. Before this night was over he would annihilate the hue of innocence that shimmered around her. He would leave behind a salacious vixen that carved debauchery. No selfish Midgardian man would be able to sate her needs. Only a god could render such profane passion.

Ivy matched the voraciousness in Loki's kiss. His mouth was still moist with her nectar. She traced his lips with her tongue, sucking his bottom lip as soft moans escaped her throat.

"Did you taste yourself?" He asked.

"Yes, and I liked it." Ivy boldly admitted. Utilizing the muscles in her lips, she captured his tongue, sipping his saliva, savoring his taste. Between kisses, she purred "I have a naughty confession."

He slid his warm fingers down between her legs to tantalize her while sucking her neck. "Tell me, love. Do not be bashful with me."

A feeling of trust swept over Ivy. Loki was being honest. She could whisper her darkest desires and he would not laugh at her. Her forbidden thirst would only arouse him more. That was the type of man he was.

"I have desires, sinful fantasies." She whispered, chewing his ear lobe.

"So do I, lewd, lecherous, utterly carnal desires." He replied, ramming his finger as far inside her as he could penetrate. Her canal scorching, her juice leaking on to his hands.

With a sudden motion, he gripped her mouth forcefully and began to lick her lips. He paused long enough to say, "I will give you what you need and more." Tightening his grip on her jaws, he murmured in a low sensual tone, "Give me your tongue." She closed her eyes and obeyed. He flicked his tongue rapidly against it. He released her face as they continued to make love with their tongues and placed a hand to pinch her nipples to the point of pain. By now her feminine moisture sloshing against his fingers was the only sound in the room.

Ivy caught on to his lewd game quickly. She licked his tongue like a dog would a wound. Her insides yearned with a need to be filled. His fingers were amazing, but the faster he rubbed, the more she wanted him inside her. The anticipation of having him pump himself inside her grew overwhelming.

Loki felt her internal muscles contracting and said with smug cockiness, "In time, love."

She broke free of his mouth and offered, "Let me reciprocate" and with that, she tore into his chest, biting a trail down to his groin. Using her teeth, she freed his cock from his pants. She gasped as she ran her hands down his full length. He was a lot more than she had imagined. "You are indeed a god!" She praised as she stroked his erect mass. She recalled the morning she felt had him on the horse. He had frightened her then, but not now. Now, she wanted him to ram his hard dick deep into her belly until she begged him to stop.

The sight of his masculinity began to take its toll. Her mouth watered, her breathing increased.

"Are you afraid now?"

She licked her lips and replied, "No, just hungry, my lord." She spat on his cock and using her tongue, she saturated him all the way down to his testicles. Slowly, she stroked him and as she came up, she flicked her tongue back and forth on his head.

"You are teasing me now." He gritted his teeth.

She smiled a coy smile as she opened her legs and inserted her fingers into her tunnel. She marinated her fingers with her salve and spread it over his shaft. Bobbing up and down, she devoured his full length. Every now and then, she gagged from his extent.

He laughed and slapped her ass leaving her flesh crimson. "You are choking! Now, imagine me inside that tiny pussy of yours."

His obscene mark ignited her even more. Taking care not to grind her teeth into his flesh, she quickened her speed, inducing him to moan out in a desperate plea. She felt his rock-hard dick pulsate, swelling to his maximum width, and knew that he was about to climax. She contemplated stalling him to tease him, but Loki was too quick. Reading her mind, he grasped a fistful of hair forcing her all the way down to the hilt where he thrust in and out of her mouth. Loki groaned as he ejaculated a slew of searing nectar in the back of her throat.

New to the game, Ivy was about to spit it out. Loki clutched her mouth shut and ordered her to "swallow it". Ivy closed her eyes and tried to gulp it all down, but there was too much. What she had not been able to drink oozed down her chin.

Loki pulled her to him and massaged the searing mess into her breasts. "Do you like it?"

Greedily, she replied "yes" still licking the creamy drool that had accumulated around her lips.

"You have never looked more beautiful than now with my cum dripping from those plump lips."

She smirked, being sure to bat her long lashes in an alluring manner, "You are vulgar, Loki."

Loki grabbed her by the throat, grinning, "You like it."

He stood with a sudden motion, wrenching Ivy up from the floor and slung her on the bed. He jacked her legs apart. Looming over her, he said, "Are you sure you don't want to back out?"

Ivy flaunted, "Just don't hold back."

Loki smiled a cocky smile. "Laugh now, cry later."

Before Ivy could think of something saucy to reply, Loki pinned her hands above her head and covered her mouth with his. Ivy could taste a tad of blood seeping from her own lips reaped from the aggression in his kiss. With one quick savage dive, he rammed his merciless cock halfway into her searing canal. She opened her mouth to cry out, but Loki silenced her with his tongue. He held her still, leaving his shaft half way in.

The brutality of his entry felt as if her insides had been lacerated. Unintentionally, Ivy struggled to adjust to his width, writhing and flaying. With his mouth still covering hers, she could hear him snigger at her discomfort.

He kissed her harder and at the same moment, impaled her with his full length until he slammed into her fleshy limit. Ivy tore her mouth free from his and cried out.

"Mortal women are too tight." Loki patronized, but remained still and lowered his hand to finger her intimate button in hopes of taking her mind off the pain.

Ivy whimpered beneath him, struggling to catch her breath. She appreciated that he remained placid to grant her time to adjust. She did not want him to stop. She could feel the expertise from his fingers stroking her clit. Her insides began to sear once again, but not from pain, this time from Loki's manipulation. She could feel her canal growing slippery and within seconds, she arched her hips beckoning him to fuck her.

"This will hurt only a while." Loki began to thrust deep and hard making sure to pop her fleshy end each time.

Some of the pain returned, mingling with titillation. With each impalement she cried out, but this time Loki did not smother her sobs. The sounds of erotic weeping perversely excited him. Apart of him wanted to hurt her, force her to beg for mercy, but another wanted her to play the role of a cum-seeking whore.

He accelerated his fingers to keep her wet to lessen her discomfort. With each thrust, he pounded her harder and harder, their bodies slapping vigorously. Their body fluids mingled, slowly seeping out on to the bed covers. The sounds of his hard-driving hips slapping her cunt mixed with the wallowing of their sexual juices. It was music to Loki's ears. His breathing intensified, his heart pounded, his mind journeyed into a realm of punishing ecstasy. Somewhere below the high, he could her crying out, but he was too far gone to control his lust now.

Instinctively, she clenched her legs only to have him toss them over his head so that there was no barrier restraining him. Her breathless sobs evolved into screams born of pleasure and pain.

Sweat dripped from his chest, running down her musty breasts. He groaned like a man possessed, intent on lecherous domination. His skin began to crawl, body trembling, muscles rippling, mind delirious in an orgasmic frenzy. A few more rapid, deep thrusts and he erupted inside of her.

Moans of pleasure seeped from her mouth, her muscles clenched, soaking up his sweltering milk. He did not collapse on top her like her previous lover had done once spurt. Instead, he dropped her legs, lowered himself to capture her mouth, continuing to thrust with slow, yet deep strides until every drop of his seed discharged.

He rolled to the side, taking her perspired soaked body on top of him. Wrapping his hands around her back, he hugged her gently and began to stroke her hair.

"Did I hurt you?"

Ivy lifted her head from his hairless chest and smiled, "Just like I wanted you to." She had been shocked by his vitality, but she was not about to admit that. 

Loki smiled back at her. Ivy's hair in disarray, her lips bruised, her throat layered with passion marks, her breasts bore faint bite marks, and yet, even bedraggled, she was stunning in his eyes.

Ivy's tone turned serious, "Can I ask you question?"

"Anything, love."

"If I would have asked you to stop, would you?"

Loki did not hesitate. "No."

Ivy giggled.

Loki slapped her on her rear. "You like that, don't you?"

"Loki, I have another question. You are like an expert. I mean experienced, like really experienced. Do you have someone here, or maybe back in Asgard?"

Loki smiled as he answered what he knew she really wanted to know. "In Asgard there were a few servants that satisfied my needs. No one that I cared for and none that felt anything for me. And here, I use my hand. Frost women are too frigid to stiffen me." Loki reached up and kissed Ivy passionately before continuing, "Perhaps I shall keep you as my little mortal sex slave. Would you like that?" He said the last in a teasing manner.

"I think I would, Loki." Now it was her turn to kiss him.

Loki grew serious. "I would have never have hurt you, and that is why I must honor my vow to Thor and return you to your sister, so that I never do hurt you."

Ivy felt as if a blade had pierced her heart. "Loki", she started.

"No.." Loki pressed his finger to her lips. "Abandon your words unsaid."

Ivy nodded sadly.

Loki's sentimental demeanor changed mischievously as he ran his hand down her spine to her rear. He smiled wickedly as he used his knee to spread her legs apart. As his semen dripped from her core on to him as he sleekly explored her tight ass.

Ivy perked up. "Do you ever tire?"

Loki replied smugly, "Remember I am not a mortal man." He captured her mouth, plundering her deeply with his tongue as he penetrated her anus with his semen-coated finger.

After some play, Loki enticed her to sit erect on his dick while he reclined. He ran his fingers over her breasts admiring the aftermath of his lust. She was covered with the aftermath of his touch.

Using his hands, he guided her to recline backwards on him. He stretched her legs spread eagle above his head so that her pussy was inches from his watering mouth. "Masturbate. I want to watch." He ordered.

A naughty smile tugged at his lips as he watched her finger herself up close. He inhaled her fragrance deep into his lungs relishing it. Ivy reached behind her head to stroke him. He reciprocated by sticking his tongue into her tunnel.

"Turn over." He ordered, reaching for a nearby candle stick. As he blew the flame out, Ivy rocked her breasts against his naked stomach and she gobbled his manhood. He allowed the wick to cool only slightly before he spread her cheeks and pour its warmth in her crevice. Ivy sobbed lustfully.

"Ride me now!"

Ivy placed her hands on his knees and sat down on his pulsating spear. Bruised internally from before, she only took him half way. As she moved her hips rhythmically, Loki inserted the blunt end of the candle. Ivy cried out from the rear entry partly from shock, but also from pain.

Loki laughed smugly and slapped her ass hard drawing scarlet welts. He pushed the candle in and out slowly, careful not to submerge too deep.

The melted wick intensified the candle's stimulation. A deep burning sensation washed over her body. This could not be happening. It was like a dream; the kind of aphrodisiac dream that left you yearning when you awoke. Ivy quickened her thrusts, but still she did not take him deeper.

Loki knew what she was doing and in a violent motion, he flung the candle across the room and dropped her to her knees. In the position that a stallion would take a mare, he plunged his full length in and out her with bestiality-like passion. When she edged forward, he gripped a mess of hair, forcing her back on to him. _There was no escaping him._ He had told her that once before.

After several minutes of feral pulverization, Loki slowed his pace, kissed her mouth from a side angle, and set in tantalizing her swollen clit. He waited until she was about to climax to recline, taking her down on him without ever removing himself from her core.

"You are a horrible beast, Loki!" Ivy exclaimed as she bounced up and down on his cock of steel. Her womb throbbed from disappointment for what had almost occurred.

Loki reached to torture her raw nipples. "All in good time, love. But first you are going to have to take me all the way on your on. "

Ivy changed her bobbing style to a thrusting motion. Loki stimulated her clit knowing that it numbed any pain that she might still feel internally.

His plan worked. Soon, Ivy was gobbling his full organ with her intimate lips. He glared at her petite pussy swallowing his monstrous cock. The act erotically intoxicating. This was perfect. She was perfect. 

"Loki!" She cried out.

"Come on!" He growled, trying hard to restrain his own crest.

Loki ceased stimulating her with his finger, wanting her to climax strictly from cock.

Ivy grind her core on to him with furious passion. Her racy cries grew louder and louder to the point that her Frost Giant Guard could no longer tolerate them. He jacked himself in rhythm of the chime of their bedsprings.

"Loki!" She continued to sob.

Loki answered her by whispering obscene sentiments. His voice seductive. The pornographic images he conjured in her mind, the lascivious feeling of his rock-hard cock buried deep inside her drove her to the point carnal madness. Finally, her body contorted and her intimate muscles convulsed.

"Yes!" She purred. _Almost!_

Loki dug his fingers into her hip flesh matching her thrusts. He could no longer withstand the sensation of her pulsating tunnel. He threw his head back, erupting viciously into her core.

That did it for Ivy. Feeling his hot lava spatter inside her womb inflamed her entire body. She wailed hysterical as she began to squirt.

Loki felt her intimate muscles gripping and as soon as she began to quiver, he wrapped his fingers around her throat, choking the air from her lungs. Doing so prolonged and intensified her orgasm.

Ivy's entire body convulsed. She froze in an erotic paralyzation. Loki continued to pump into her cum-dripping pussy, bringing forth her milky stream.

Ivy eyes rolled back into her head and collapsed. Loki caught her and lowered her to his side.

Sometime before dawn, she awoke to Loki fondling her intimates. She was too drained to open her eyes. Instead, she spread her legs for him to come into her. Loki made slow passionate love to her well into the morning. Again they peaked at the same until there was not a drop of nectar left in either of them.

Ivy felt his arms around her. Sex-ridden to the point of exhaustion, she said in a slurred voice aching for sleep, "You are going to kill me, Loki." As she drifted into a deep slumber, she could have sworn she heard him say, "I could never harm what I love."

When Ivy awoke again, Loki was gone from her bed.


	10. The Lie

Ivy glared up at the golden ceiling. It was stunning, but she was too conflicted to notice. Her whole life had been turned upside down. Only a few months ago, she was just an average young woman working toward a degree in archaeology and watching fantasy movies alone in the evenings. Now she was a prisoner.  _Well, not really, but she felt that way._

Thor had feared returning Jane to Earth. He worried with war brewing with Jötunheim that Loki would try again to take Jane hostage. Thor thought it best that Jane remain in Asgard with him for the time being and Jane thought it best that her sister remain with her _. So here Ivy was without any say in the matter._

Ivy threw her feet over the gigantic, regal bed and strolled out on to the balcony overlooking majestic gardens filled with flowing water and sparkling flowers. Asgard was a castle. She had always fantasized about traveling back in time to live in a castle and riding horses all day long. Now here she was living out her dream in a fantasy world and none of it mattered.

She watched a young couple below as they chased each other in the garden. The young man lagged behind to make the maiden think she was winning the game when suddenly, he sprinted forward and tackled her from behind. His prize was an onslaught of kisses. Ivy glared at the young woman with envy spouting from her pretty eyes. She thought how blessed the maiden is. One day, the lucky girl would marry her beau and bear him many children and live happily ever after.

Ivy placed her hand tenderly upon her stomach;  _how lucky indeed._

No longer able to bear watching the happy display any longer, Ivy turned away and closed her eyes, but that did not help. Every time she shut her eyes, images from her time with Loki haunted her. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She had left the bedroom and walked down an isle of Frost Giants to Loki's throne. Loki did not even note her arrival. He stood and extended his hand to Thor as if she were an animal at an auction. Thor had ushered Ivy away as she peered over her shoulder at Loki, who was caressing the Cosmic Cube, never so much as glancing in her direction.

Two months later and here she was; _shattered._

Life in Asgard was pleasant. The people treated her with genuine kindness. It had been wonderful to watch Jane with Thor. He was a good man, who respected and treated her sister well. Ivy could not recall ever seeing Jane quite as happy. Since moving to Asgard, Ivy had not witnessed a frown cross Jane's face, but once and that frown had been caused by Ivy. Jane was disappointed in her for the first time in her young life. Ivy was sorry for that and even sorrier that for the first time in her life, she had lied to Jane, but Jane did not know that. She had no idea of the burden Ivy bore.

"Ivy?" Jane called from beyond the balcony doors.

Ivy drifted back to the present day at the sound of her sister's beckon. "I was enjoying the warmth of sun. What's up?"

Ivy expected to find Jane wearing her routine smile and when she entered to find her blanched and hollowed-eyed, she knew something terrible had happened. "What's wrong?" Ivy asked, rushing to take her sister's hand.

"It's Loki…"

"Loki what? He has called for war?" Ivy blurted out. A wave of fear wavered in her heart. Thor had predicted this for weeks now.

Jane shook her no, her tone changing. "No, no, nothing like that. He is coming here to Asgard to partake in peace talks with Odin and Thor."

Ivy's heart fluttered like a schoolgirl in love. _Loki was coming to Asgard!_ And then sadly, she reminded herself, _not for her_. Ivy's mind whirled with a mixture of emotions. Realizing her mistake too late, Ivy glanced up to find Jane watching her suspiciously. Ivy, keeping her lie alive, smiled and said, "That is wonderful. Peace is what Asgard wants."

Jane smiled a fake smile. "Yes, it is. Odin is ecstatic, but Thor is suspicious of Loki's real motive." Jane faltered, but continued, "Ivy is there something that you have not told me?"

"No, nothing at all." .

"I know I have asked you this before, but I am asking again because I can't help but get the feeling that you are hiding something from me. Ivy, did Loki hurt you? Did he do something to you?"

"Of course not! I already told you this."  _There it was; the lie._  Ivy tried to mask the truth with a pretend honest face.

Jane smiled. "Ok, I believe you. But I want you to know if something did happen, no matter what it was, you can tell me. No blame will fall to you."

 _I am at fault,_  Ivy's mind shouted, but instead Ivy said, "Nothing happened, Jane."


	11. Loki is Back

Aslina giggled as she gifted Ivy the basket of wild flowers she had collected just that morning.

"They are lovely! Thank you so much, Aslina." Ivy declared as she held the basket up to her nose to smell with an exaggerated gesture.

The child clasped her hands together and skipped away, delighted that she had made her new friend happy. Ivy watched her, pleased at the genuine innocence radiating from the little girl. The people of Asgard were different from her kind. They did not pretend to be one thing and really be another. They were real, genuine.

Trying to beat a sudden rush wind, Ivy ducked inside unknowingly interrupting Loki's arrival. Thor, Odin, and several Asgardian Knights lined the hall greeting Loki. The men halted formalities and stared in her direction.

Jane rushed forward collecting Ivy's hand.

"Wait, Jane, I would like to introduce you to my brother." Thor extended his hand to Jane. Jane accepted it as Thor introduced Loki. "Loki, this is my friend, Jane Foster. Jane, welcome my brother, Loki."

Jane was not sure what to do. She hated him, but did not want to embarrass Thor, so she curtsied.

But Loki barely saw Jane, instead, his eyes were glued to the young woman holding a basket of flowers to her right, who was obviously trying to hide from him. Both Thor and Jane noticed.

Thor broke Loki's trance. "And brother, you already know Ivy. Jane, please escort Ivy to her room." He said bluntly.

Jane, pleased to obey, too quickly grabbed Ivy's hand and led her away.

As Ivy dressed for dinner, she pulled a cloak from her closet rekindling how hard she worked at hiding her wrecked body from Jane and Thor when she first came to Asgard. She had been lucky that the frost woman had given her a cloak to wear. She almost smiled as she tossed the cloak back in her closet.

Ivy peered at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a slender white gown; a gown that she would not be able to don much longer. She wore her hair unbound, just the way Loki liked it. He had said that her hair was too pretty to hide and that she should wear it free, as free her spirit. She had taken the time to attach tiny pearls to chunks of thick curls. She looked like a fairytale princess, but her life was no fairy tale.

At dinner, Ivy forced herself not to glance in Loki's direction even though she could feel his eyes, those beautiful wicked eyes, immersed upon her. No one said much of anything. Mainly, Frigga talked, hinting at how she wished peace in her family and how much she wanted Loki to return to Asgard.

Ivy glared at her plate of assorted meats and cheeses. It looked delicious, but she could not eat a bite. She fought the urge to leave the table, but knew it would be impolite to do so, so she sat there staring at her plate, silent as a mouse, until Odin called the men to after-dinner brandy.

Ivy retreated before Frigga and Jane had time to place their napkins in their plates.

"I apologize, father, but I am tired from my journey and would like to rest now." Loki said, his eyes glued in the direction of Ivy's departure.

Jane and Thor watched Loki suspiciously. Odin stood and said, "Until morning, Loki."

Loki nodded and left the dining hall.

Ivy heard footsteps behind her. Her first guess had been Jane, but when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her into a dark corner, she knew it was Loki.

Loki whipped Ivy around, pressed her body against the wall and lowered his mouth to kiss her.

Ivy turned her face from him, refusing the kiss.

"Ivy..." Loki moaned.

Ivy remained strong. She refused to look in his eyes. Her mind screamed it had been lust, but her heart was rampant that it was love.

"Damn it, Ivy, don't do this." Loki growled, gripping her chin, forcing her to face him.

"What do you want, Loki?" Ivy hissed venomously.

"You! I only came here for you!" Loki barked, struggling to keep Ivy from parting.

"You do not want me! You only want to fuck me while you are here for the peace talks!" Ivy tried to shove him off of her.

"To hell with the peace talks! I am not interested in peace. That is just an excuse I made up to get to you."

"You want war with Asgard? Loki, why?" Ivy sounded disappointed. Asgard was a wonderful place and it was evident that Odin and Frigga still loved Loki as their son. He could return home. He had a place among them. 

"I am not here to discuss war or peace. Ivy, I am here for you. I never should have allowed you to leave." Loki admitted, lifting one of Ivy's legs up to his waist. Grinding his body into hers, he ran a hand down her elevated thigh to caress her womanhood.

"Loki…" Ivy fell under his spell immediately. He was like an addiction. Her knees grew weak just by the sound of his sensual voice.

Loki did not give her time to finish her statement, he devoured her mouth, burying his tongue, branding her with his lust. He literally ripped her thong on one side so that it fell from her privates.

"Loki, no, not in the hall." Ivy whispered breathlessly, but Loki was too engrossed in spreading her legs to accept him.

Pinning Ivy against the wall, he maneuvered his cock to her threshold and was about to do what he had yearned to do for the last two months.

"You son of a bitch!" growled Thor. "Ivy!" shrieked Jane.

"It is not what you think!" Ivy screamed as Loki released her.

Ivy jumped in front of Loki as he replaced himself. Thor was heading in his direction. And now Loki was trying to push her aside to square off with Thor.

"It looks to me like my brother is trying to force himself on my woman's sister!" Thor bellowed.

"No! Loki does not have to force himself on me." Ivy shouted, still in between Loki and Thor, hands extended upon their chests.

Thor's face fell. He glanced to Jane, who was coming to Thor's side. She said, "You were with him in Jötunheim? You have been with him?"

"Yes." Ivy replied, lifting her chin defiantly. Loki wrapped his arm around Ivy's waist from behind, allowing body language to speak for him. _She was his._

Jane smirked, shaking her head as if disgusted. "You lied to me?"

"Yes." Ivy's voice glazed with shame.

"Does he know?" Jane asked, the vein in her forehead pounded as fast as her heart.

Ivy shook her head. "This is not the time or the place."

Jane lurched forward as Thor tried to restrain her. "I think Jane is right."

Now frantically, "No!" shouted Ivy.

"Tell him!" Demanded Jane.

Loki seemed confused. He stepped to Ivy's side with a face reflecting confusion.

Ivy glanced at Loki as if she were suddenly afraid of him, and then to Jane, shame-washed.

Jane spoke for her. "Ivy is pregnant." Jane placed her hands on her hips waiting for the cold-hearted monster to deny his child. Ivy had told Jane that she was already pregnant when Loki took her hostage. She had lied and said that it had been a one night stand at a frat party. Jane should have known better. One night stands was not her sister. 

Like Jane, Ivy expected the worst reaction from Loki. They were both astonished when his hard face fell into happy lines. He exhaled, placing his hand upon Ivy's belly. "My child!" It was not a question, it was an announcement.

Even Thor was taken aback by his brother's genuine excitement.

Loki glanced at Thor. "Brother, I have a baby coming. I am to be a father."

Thor could not help himself, he smiled. Somewhere beneath Loki's darkness, there was still good in him.

"Ivy, why did you not send for me?" Loki asked, caressing her face in question.

Ivy shook her head. She suffered a loss for words. This was not the reaction she expected from a man who claimed to care for no one.

"Did you think that I would deny you or grow angry with you? You will return to Jötunheim with me. We…"

Jane stepped in. "No, she won't! You are not taking my sister anywhere."

"She carries my child; my blood. I am not about to abandon her."

Jane threw her hands up. Her words were cut off by Ivy's. "Please do not argue. I will talk with Loki alone. We will sort things out."

Ivy collected Loki's hand, leading him to her bedroom.

Jane stepped forward. Thor halted her. "Jane, they need to be alone. Your sister is a smart woman. She will do what is right."

Tears accumulated in Jane's eyes. "Ivy is a reckless, foolish GIRL. She has no idea what she is doing or what she has done."


	12. Behind Closed Doors

Once behind closed doors, Ivy argued Asgard's ideology and plight for peace. She profusely refused to abandon Asgard and her sister to reside with the father of her unborn child. She reminded Loki that his parents still loved him and would forgive him. He would be welcome to return to Asgard. But Ivy's plea fell on deaf ears as Loki's insatiable lust overcame his ability to focus on anything but the desire to drown himself inside her.

Just like an addiction, Ivy fell prey to his vigor. His sensual voice, the kind of voice one might use to coax a wild horse, lured her to abandon her quest to redeem him for now. Soon she found herself nude, laying face-down across the bed with Loki tantalizing her back with tender kisses. Every now and then, he would succumb to the promiscuous chewing of her flesh, but not enough to bruise. Slowly, Loki feathered his way to her rear where he fulfilled his dark desire to explore her.

Ivy yelped at first, shocked by his lewd fantasy, but soon his warm, wet tongue soothed her distress, manipulating her to savor in his perverse delights.

Using gentle hands, Loki flipped Ivy to her back and started at her neck making a slow, passionate trail to her threshold. She tasted as delicious as he remembered, his mind roaring as he thrust his tongue in and out of her humid tunnel.

Now longer able to withstand the torture of being so close to her, yet not inside of her, Loki slipped into her, fulfilling her cries with a long, full night of tender passion.

Several times Ivy raked her nails down his back pleading for masochistic sex, but Loki denied her request with, "Not tonight, love, not while you are in such a delicate condition." When she pouted, he soothed her, "the building anticipation will make it much more pleasurable."

Ivy tried to accept the rationality of Loki's words, but as her thirst intensified, logic faded. _It wasn't like she was 9 month pregnant._ Digging her nails into his hip flesh, she quickened his pace. Arching her hips, she forced him to bury himself deeper into her core. Her moans evolved into lusty sobs, her canal grew wetter and hotter, so hot that Loki's mind began to sway. Losing self-control, he fell victim to her salty demands and lit into a carnal frenzy.

Ivy dug her nails deeper into his flesh, making him bleed as she screamed out his name. The sound of his hard flesh pounding into her saturation heightened her salacious hunger.

Loki felt Ivy's intimate muscles contracting, narrowing her passage, tightening the grip on his pulsating cock. Loki captured Ivy's mouth as he drenched her insides with his built up lust as she bucked wildly against him.

The impact of his searing cream plunged her into ecstasy. Arching her hips, using her hands to force Loki to placid thrusts, Ivy buried him as deep as she could. Body burning, she grinded deep, body convulsing, and opened her mouth wide with Loki still kissing her and cried out.

Loki held his ground, ensuring that his full length was completely buried inside of her tunnel. As she sobbed, his flicked his tongue in and out of her mouth. He felt her pussy muscles tighten and within seconds, her creamy nectar gushed forth.

Ivy collapsed beneath him with breathless despair. He continued to slowly thrust in and out of her until his swelling dwindled. Now that Ivy was completely satisfied and his lust quenched, he dropped to her side.

Ivy muttered something incoherent causing Loki to smile. "Will I ever tame you?" He asked.

Ivy sighed and wrapped her leg around Loki. He could feel the concoction of their fluids, still warm, dripping on to his flesh. No able to resist, he dropped his hand and fondled her steaming cunt until her breathing lulled.

With a devilish smile, Loki sank to Ivy's lower body and spread her legs. He inhaled the scent of well-fucked cunt deep into his lungs, allowing the essence to arouse his lust once again. Loki maneuvered his head so that he had an up close view of her spread. He expanded her intimate lips apart to watch the milky cream dripped from her passage. She was a fantastically mess, wrecked and full of his seed.

Loki glanced to make sure that Ivy was responding. Her nipples peaked. His ego satisfied, he dipped his finger into her core, saturating it. He thrust his finger in and out generating a wet, wallowing sound. "Listen." He whispered. "Do you like that?"

Ivy's replied was that of a moan.

Loki took his erotic game to the next level by scooping up his seed and feeding Ivy finger drops of it. Soon Ivy's lethargic demeanor erupted into her biting and snarling for more.

Loki smiled as she looked at him, her eyes pleading for him to fill again. "My cock-hungry mortal", he teased.

Loki used the remainder of their joined fluids to saturate his manhood. He stroked himself for Ivy to watch. She kept her legs sprawled apart with her head reclining on a pillow as Loki erotically stimulated himself between her legs. With her eyes glued to his hands, her breathing intensified. He was magnificently seducing her. She struggled to remain idle, to just recline and watch him jack himself off. Fighting the urge to take his wonderfully aroused dick into her own hands, she caressed her clit.

"No, no, that's my job." Loki teased, removing her fingers and placing them to her nipples. He buried his finger inside her. "You are scorching." He lowered his dick to sample her and then slipped out and manipulated her throbbing clit with his head. He repeated the act over and over, dipping inside and back out to tantalize her button in a circular motion.

"Loki..." She muttered in a breath derived from passion, tossing her head back and forth with building simulation.

"Watch me fuck you." He ordered.

It was evident that Ivy was having trouble controlling her emotions. She bit her lip and exhaled to regulate her breathing. She watched the act that had captivated his attention. Her intimate flesh swallowed him with each thrust and as he withdrew, her folds clenched begging for more.

"Stop teasing me." She purred sensually.

After rendering her until the point of agony, he binge into a spree of sledge-hammer thrusts. Ivy writhe her body against the much desired assault with quivering excitement. Buried in the quicksand of lust, engulfed a passionate rage, the lovers met on a satiating climax.

A narcotic effect swept over them as they reclined together entangled in the fluids of passion. They were exhausted, satisfied, and bonded for another could never fulfill or replace the other.

"We are meant to be together, Ivy. There is no denying that." Loki whispered as he caressed her sweat-drenched hair. "I told you once before that I loved you and a god does not feel such matters lightly. A mortal man can take a woman to dinner, fuck her a few times and label his feelings as love, but with the morning's light, he is screwing her best friend; his love diminished. When a god loves, it is forever. Nothing can extinguish it." Loki raised up on one elbow and tilted her face toward him, his eyes an outpouring of tenderness. "Ivy, I am utterly in love with you and I want you to be my bride."


	13. Fairytales Do Come True

The following morning had left Ivy red-eyed and weary. She had debated with Loki for hours until the break of dawn. They had proclaimed their love for one another, but could not agree on their future. Loki refused to admit that he was in the wrong regarding his father and Thor. And Ivy declined his proposal to move with him to that horrible frosted wasteland.

Their inability to come to a resolution induced hateful accusations. Loki had told her that as a male it was in his nature to pursue and subdue, and it was in her nature to accept his male domination. He flaunted the fact that she enjoyed masochistic sex, but would not allow him to dominate her outside of the bed and that was her mortal flaw. He bated that she desired to conquer the heart of his undomesticated spirit and tame him.

Ivy ended up slapping him, declaring that he bore the wit of a rapist. Ivy's mortal blow had only made Loki laugh, which infuriated her even more.

Loki left in anger, but returned to her side a few days later, bestowing the Cosmic Cube to a pleased Odin.

So you see, Ivy lived out her fairytale dream. She got to live in a castle in a fantasy world where she could pet fauns and ride unicorns beside the supervillain she redeemed. They wed. Their first child was a beautiful dark-haired boy, who looked identical to his father.

Loki made peace with his father and brother. Thor and Loki resumed their former duties of protecting Asgard and Earth together from evil. When Odin made the final journey to Valhalla, Thor was crowned king, but Loki did not mind. He served his brother faithfully. The gods must have observed this and added a little sweetener to Loki's life. Jane and Thor had been unable to sire an heir to the throne. The title would fall to Loki's firstborn with Thor's passing.

_The End..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thank you for reading my little fanfic deprived from cheesy romances novels of women getting knocked up by irresistible swashbucklers and living happy ever after....

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
